L'étrange mécanique des rêves
by theincredibleinkspitter
Summary: Les nuits de Julia ont changé : chaque nuit, un mystérieux homme, drôle et charismatique, s'invite dans ses rêves, qui lui semblent de plus en plus réels, et toujours trop courts... Une histoire onirique, mystérieuse, Docteur/OC, romance à venir.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment.

J'en ai ENFIN terminé avec les bancs de l'école. Fini les partiels, les cours barbants jusqu'à 21 heures, les profs soporifiques. Et puis les repas au restaurant universitaire, tellement infects qu'on finissait à _La Volière_, petit restaurant sans prétention tenus par un adorable couple de marocains, qui avaient fait des étudiants leur deuxième famille, nous servant copieusement un couscous gargantuesque et bien évidemment plein de calories inutiles.

Il me tardait d'obtenir mon diplôme pour me lancer dans le monde du travail. Cette phrase sonne bizarrement à vous oreilles? Je vous comprends parfaitement. Dans ma génération, les jeunes tendent à vouloir échapper aux études aussi vite que possible, pour finalement se retrouver à faire un job moyen. Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, bien évidemment. Mais quand je me retrouve face à un partiel où seuls quelques mots me sont familiers, je pense à mon ex petit ami. Celui qui travaille dans un fast food depuis dix ans et rentre chez lui en vociférant tout les soirs, tant les clients l'énerve. Mais j'ai choisi de cravacher dur, dès le lycée, et, du haut de mes vingt-quatre ans, j'en vois presque le bout. De ces nombreuses années à apprendre studieusement, ou presque. D'où la difficulté à m'endormir.

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que Mads Mikkelsen me donnait cours à bord d'un bâteau semi immergé dans l'eau, même que je me suis mise à chanter _Goodbye Horses_ en le voyant, la faute à Anthony Hopkins qui eut jadis le privilège de, lui aussi, interpréter Hannibal Lecter. Mon professeur ébaucha un sourire amusé, presque séduisant, à l'image de cette créature malsaine mais diablement élégante qu'il joue sur le petit écran. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour réveiller la Julia des beaux jours. Des fois, il ne me faut qu'un claquement de doigt pour devenir enjouée au possible, glissant des jeux de mots dans la conversation. Mais là, j'étais, comme on dit, _on fire._ Blague sur blague, à tel point que les autres élèves étaient pliés en deux. Reprenant mon sérieux et jetant un regard par la vitre, qui donnaient sur les premières profondeurs de la mer, je déclarais, toute sérieuse :

" - N'empêche, si je vois un requin, je ne ferai pas long feu. "

Et à ce moment même, mécanique foutraque des rêves, un immense squale se mit à onduler autour du bateau, alors je tombais au sol, tremblante, en boule, pendant que l'assemblée continuait de rire. Et sans transitions, me sortant de mes divagations nocturnes, une violente crampe me prit dans le mollet gauche. Je me réveillais d'un bond en hurlant de douleur. Manque de sommeil, déficit de magnésium, déshydratation, dixit Doctissimo. La journée commençait bien.

_Un paquet d'heures plus tard…_

19h12.

J'entre dans mon appartement comme un pachyderme fatigué par une interminable randonnée, à trimballer des touristes obèses sur mon dos. La journée a été éreintante. Deuxième mois de stage, deux heures de transports dans le puant métro parisien, et puis, pour changer, le coup du vagabond qui t'insulte en te suivant pendant dix mètres parce que tu n'as pas voulu lui lâcher une cigarette. Je pousse un lourd soupir de fatigue et, sans prendre le temps de dîner, me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Couette, ma meilleure amie, chaude et réconfortante, encore mieux qu'un plat de pâtes au jambon bien gratiné. Le sommeil a vite fait de me prendre dans ses bras dodus, et je m'endors sans demander mon reste.

….

….

Il y a une odeur délicieuse dans cette pièce. Je viens à peine d'arriver ici mais j'ai déjà envie d'y poser mes valises et d'y rester pour l'éternité. Ici, les murs ne sont pas peints, ou recouverts de tapisserie. Il n'y a que des étagères, et des livres à pertes de vues. Parfois bien rangés, attendant patiemment d'être choisis par un curieux, alors que d'autres sont empilés à la va-vite. Mais ça me plaît, il y a quelque chose de vivant. Les bouquins ne devraient pas être à l'étroit entre deux semblables, on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais été sortis, que personne n'a pris le temps de lire les histoires qu'ils contiennent. J'aime les bibliothèques vivantes, en bordel, riche de récits et de voyages. Et celle-ci me plaît beaucoup.

Au milieu, il y a une table avec une carafe d'où s'échappent de longues volutes brûlantes, de gros mugs et même une part de carrot cake qui n'attends que moi. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je me verse à boire, m'empare d'un ouvrage de Clive Barker, et m'affale dans un confortable fauteuil rapiécé. Il y a une petite table et un siège tristement vide face à moi. Je manque un peu de compagnie, mais avec ce que j'ai entre les mains, j'ai de quoi m'occuper quelques heures. Alors je me plonge dans ma lecture, sirotant de temps à autre une gorgée de thé.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lis? "

Je lève la tête, surprise. Et là, je l'aperçois. Son sourire est tellement pétillant que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de se briser dans mon cœur, et brûle ma poitrine. Ses pupilles brunes se plongent dans les miennes. Je détaille les traits de son visage, admirablement bien dessinés, encadré par de petites mèches de cheveux en bazar. Il porte une chemise foncée, une cravate autour de son cou fin, et sur ses épaules, une veste rayées brune. Pas le genre d'accoutrement qui vous ferait vous retourner dans la rue pour imprimer son image une dernière fois dans votre mémoire. Mais cet homme dégage quelque chose. Il rayonne, projette autour de lui une aura de simplicité et de gentillesse qui me séduit en un claquement de doigt. J'en perdrais presque mon latin.

" Oh, ça? C'est Clive Barker. Tu, euh, vous connaissez? "

Un petit rire s'échappe de sa gorge.

" - Tu peux me tutoyer, Julia.

- D'où connaissez vous mon prénom?

- Allons, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu vas y arriver… Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça! Quel âge me donnes-tu?

- Euuuuh, trente deux ans?

- Haaaa! Je pensais faire plus âgé! " réplique l'inconnu en passant une main dans ses cheveux. " Je suis ravi de voir que je peux encore rivaliser avec de plus beaux et plus jeunes garçons! "

Je me mets à rire. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir mal à l'aise? Ce n'est qu'un rêve, d'après tout, et cet homme n'a pas l'air d'être dans le genre agressif. Et puis, avec ma tendance au rêve lucide, j'aurais sûrement moyen de garder de bons souvenirs pour la journée de demain, avec plein de couleurs, de thé parfumé aux agrumes, et de ce bel homme mal coiffé.

" Fait attention. Tu penses un petit peu fort. "

Le rouge monte à mes joues, et je manque presque de lâcher ma tasse encore brûlante.

" Je plaisante, voyons… " ajoute-t-il. " N'ai pas peur de moi, je suis juste un… comment dire? Un compagnon de rêve? Tu sais, une figure amicale pour s'assurer que tu passes un bon moment ici. J'étais sûre que l'endroit te plairait, Julia.

- Vous, euh, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu connais mon prénom…

- Oh, c'est vrai. Disons que je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Rien de bien embarrassant, juste quelques bribes de ta vie, des souvenirs, ce qui te plaît. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une bibliothèque. Elle est jolie, non? Ils ont même l'intégrale de Roald Dahl, avec l'édition illustrée que tu adorais quand tu étais petite!

- Comment ça,tu as choisi cette endroit? "

Alors que l'inconnu s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, un son strident se met à résonner dans toute la pièce et me fait sursauter. Le mug m'échappe des doigts alors que l'homme se lève de son fauteuil, jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, et déclare :

" - Désolée, Julia, je vais devoir me la jouer Lapin Blanc. Nous continuerons cette discussion demain. Bon courage pour le boulot! "

Et c'est sur un clin d'œil du malicieux brun que j'ouvre les paupières, tirée de mon rêve par l'alarme de mon réveil. L'esprit encore embué par le sommeil, une seule phrase résonne dans mon crâne : _Nous continuerons cette discussion demain_.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Je passais toute la journée suivante au boulot, devant mon ordinateur, à errer dans mes pensées comme un ancien voyageur en manque d'aventures. Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de s'égarer vers cet inconnu de la nuit dernière, si insouciant, si souriant. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus, de le retrouver ce soir quand je me coucherais, même si je savais qu'il était très peu probable que ce rêve continu. Cela avait dû m'arriver une ou deux fois dans toute ma vie, au grand maximum. Mais une intuition, confirmée par ses derniers mots, m'assurait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je le verrais. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait même dans quelques heures.

Évidemment, après une nuit comme celle là, le temps passait affreusement lentement. Ma réunion quotidienne, qui ne dure habituellement qu'une quinzaine de minutes, semblaient longue d'une heure. Serrant contre ma poitrine une tasse de café bien serré, je me retenais de soupirer pas très discrètement, tellement je m'ennuyais. Pour m'occuper, je m'amusais à imaginer mon brun, affalé sur mon siège, le faisant tourner doucement, les pans de sa veste tombant au sol, les deux bras confortablement installés sur les accoudoirs. Il avait un petit air amusé, comme quand tu présentes un exposé devant toute la classe et que ta meilleure copine fait des conneries pour te faire rigoler. C'était bien son genre. L'idée me fit pouffer de rire, ce qui fit tiquer mes collègues.

Mais tant pis. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une stagiaire. Et travailler dans une PME ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. J'aurais bien aimé être critique de cinéma, éleveuse dans une ferme à paresseux, dresseuse de pieuvres, surveillante dans un pénitencier, ou bien même cuisinière dans un petit restaurant alsacien. Mais tout ces jobs, c'est bien joli quand on vit dans un film de Wes Anderson ou quand on se nourrit uniquement de fruits du jardin, pas quand on a envie d'acheter tout les vinyles du disquaires, les beaux vernis OPI du Séphora, ou quand, comme moi, on aime manger autre chose que des surgelés. Enchantée, je m'appelle Julia, je suis pauvre mais j'ai des goûts de luxe.

Par chance, les autres personnes de mon open-space étaient en formation pendant la journée, me laissant tout le loisir de rêvasser devant mon ordinateur en fredonnant une chanson des Ramones. J'avais juste envie d'être chez moi. Personne n'a l'air de faire très attention à moi, dans le monde réel.

Je rentrais à la maison quelques heures plus tard, et après avoir dîné en regardant une série, bouquiné puis téléphoné à une amie, je me glissais entre les draps avecle solide espoir de revoir celui qui m'avait laissé songeuse toute la journée.

…

…

C'est avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé que je retrouvais la bibliothèque de la veille. Au même temps où mon moi onirique se réveillai dans le monde de Morphée, à l'instant où je reconnu les étagères, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. La joie s'installa sur mon visage quand j'aperçus une silhouette familière, assise sur le fauteuil où j'étais hier, lisant le bouquin que je dévorais. En m'entendant arriver, mon inconnu leva la tête et me gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

" - Ah, tu es là! Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Enfin, j'ai ton livre, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'ennuyer… J'ai gardé ta page au fait!

- Pas de soucis, je l'ai déjà lu de toute façon. "

Surpris, il arqua un sourcil et demanda :

" - Ah? Mais pourquoi as-tu choisi celui là? Tu as tellement de choix, pourquoi ne pas essayer quelque chose de nouveau?

- J'aime bien ce tome des _Livres de Sang._ Les histoires sont tellement bien écrites que tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir : tu peux tout de suite imaginer la scène. Clive Barker a vraiment beaucoup de talent. J'ai des fois envie de lire les six tomes de la série à la suite, mais j'ai peur que ça perde de son charme.

- C'est pour ça qu'entre le lycée et ta dernière année d'université, tu n'as pas touché le moindre de ses ouvrages? "

Cette remarque manqua de me déstabiliser. Je me demandais encore comment cela se faisait que cet homme connaisse autant de choses sur moi, comme ce petit détail, que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de partager avec qui que ce soit.

" - Oui. J'avais envie de m'en laisser pour plus tard…

- Comme le chocolat à Pâques !

- On peut dire ça comme ça. "

Ce type est un vrai gamin, et pour être honnête, j'adore ça. Certes, j'admets que j'ai toujours craqué sur les hommes super virils, même s'ils sont un peu grisonnants. Michael Madsen, Benicio del Toro, Michael Fassbender, c'est ma came. C'est peut être pas la définition exacte du Larousse, mais souvent, quand j'ai bu un peu trop de vin rouge, je dis à des inconnus que David Bowie est comme le fromage, il est devenu encore meilleur avec le temps, physiquement parlant. Tout ça pour dire que ce mec, il a quelque chose de différent, mais surtout d'innocent. Et ça, c'est la goutte de chocolat fondu encore chaud sur une boule de glace à la vanille : ça me fait fondre. Les types macho-sexy, c'est beau au cinéma, mais dans la vraie vie, c'est juste pas possible. J'ai pas envie de me trouver face à un Patrick Bateman qui mate ses muscles dans le miroir quand il est au pieu. Alors d'un côté il y a mes fantasmes, et de l'autre, il y a les hommes qui me plaisent dans la vraie vie. Et étonnement, ceux que je préfère sont les innocents : un regard d'enfant, des mots légers, ce tout qui fait qu'un être semble se détacher de la violence banalisée et de la facilité. Et mon inconnu incarnait la pureté à la perfection.

" - Tu ne m'as pas dis comment tu t'appelais, au fait. " lançais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Oh, pardonne moi, j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je suis le Docteur.

- Le Docteur?

- C'est exact.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était un prénom…

- Et ta journée, comment ça s'est passé? Ton boss est toujours aussi collant? "

Changement discret de sujet. Ne pas aborder ça, je prends note, et réponds en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille :

" - Si tu savais… Il passe parfois dans mon bureau à l'improviste et me fixe avec son regard étrange, c'est perturbant. Surtout depuis la fois où j'ai rêvé que… euh… comment dire… "

Le brun explose de rire en voyant mes joues s'empourprer. Il se lève de son fauteuil, et me prends par l'épaule, m'amenant vers la table pour me servir un thé.

" - Heureusement que je suis là, alors! "

Si tu savais, Docteur, si tu savais. J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, du lever au coucher, et Dieu seul sait que ta compagnie est mille fois plus appréciable que celle de mon tuteur. Mon inconnu, comme je me plaît à l'appeler, laisse tomber un sachet tout parfumé dans le mug et me le tends. En m'en saisissant, ses doigts effleurent les miens, et un frisson parcourt mes épaules. Mais il ne retire pas sa main nerveusement comme un adolescent gêné. Il me sourit juste, puis se retourne vers son fauteuil avec sa propre tasse. Je porte la mienne à mes lèvres, un brin gêné, et avale une gorgée du liquide brûlant. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui me fascine tant chez lui. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de quatorze ans qui vient d'avoir son premier crush et tremblotte dès que l'heureux élu passe près d'elle. Le désir de le connaître me chatouille, mais l'envie de me glisser dans ses bras me tente également.

" - L'endroit te plaît, Julia? J'ai pensé qu'une bibliothèque était l'endroit rêvé pour une première rencontre, toi qui n'aimes pas beaucoup le contact humain…

- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je déteste juste être touchée par des inconnus. c'est différent.

- Est-ce que je suis un inconnu? "

La question est placée subtilement dans la conversation, presque dans un murmure. Je plisse les lèvres en oscillant la tête et tente de formuler la réponse la plus juste qui soit.

" - Disons que… j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps, alors que je t'ai vu deux fois, au détour d'un rêve! Ce n'est pas comme si on c'était rencontré je ne sais où, au boulot, dans un bar, et puis qu'on se faisait un restaurant tout les deux, à refaire le monde et à raconter nos vies, et…

- Ça te plairait?

- De quoi?

- De dîner avec moi.

- Comment ça? Maintenant?

- Oui, Julia. Nous sommes dans un rêve, et tout est possible. Je t'ai vu évoluer plus d'une fois dans un univers onirique comme celui-la. Tu as une sensibilité suffisamment élevée pour pouvoir changer le décor qui t'entoure, la couleur de ma cravate, la température du thé, le lieu où tu te trouves. C'est brillant, et cela s'appelle le rêve lucide. Tu fais partie des rares veinards qui en sont capables, et toi seule domine les lieux, je ne suis qu'un invité un peu chanceux qui connaît les bonnes personnes. Alors, laisse moi te reposer ma question. Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi? "

Un petit murmure de contentement, presque effacé, s'enfuie de mes lèvres. Et soudainement, les formes autour de moi se mettent à danser, à se mouvoir. Et en l'espace d'une seconde, les livres ont disparu. Les fauteuils se sont envolés. Nous sommes dans un petit restaurant à la décoration sobre et épurée, il doit y avoir six couverts, peut être huit. Dans le genre intimiste, pas cuisine moléculaire, mais plutôt l'endroit où les chefs se font plaisir sur les signatures en vinaigre balsamique sur l'assiette et les amuse-bouches plus élégants que la gamme de prix supérieure de chez Picard. Mon regard se porte sur le Docteur, qui a troqué sa longue veste pour un petit ensemble noir bien cintré. Gênée, je porte mes mains sur mon corps en murmurant :

" Je sais qu'on est dans un rêve mais je ne suis pas certaine de bien respecter le dress-code…

- Tu es parfaite. " murmure-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille. " Ta robe te va vraiment bien.

- Ma robe?

- Vois par toi même, Cendrillon. "

Je baisse les yeux, et m'aperçois lovée dans un vêtement superbe, qui me va parfaitement. Pour une fois, moi qui galère toujours à trouver des fringues à ma taille, adaptée à ces formes qui me pourrissent la vie. Je lève la tête, m'assieds face au brun, qui a déjà entrepris de commander une bouteille de vin rouge.

" - La nuit est déjà bien avancée, je ne peux te garantir que nous pourrons rester jusqu'au dessert. Mais nous aurons au moins de quoi boire! Tu as déjà goûté au Banana Daiquiri, Julia?

- Jamais, non, pourquoi?

- Aaah, tu devrais essayer, c'est juste fabuleux! Je l'ai fais tester à Madame de Pompadour et elle a adoré ça, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exporté les bananes à l'époque!

- Sérieusement?

- Oui! C'est une histoire qui finit un peu mal, malheureusement, mais dans le fond, c'était une bien belle période de ma vie.

- Ah?

- Oui. C'était une époque où je voyais beaucoup. Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai la possibilité de me balader dans le temps et l'espace. Oui, je sais, ça paraît impossible, mais on est dans un rêve, alors tout est plausible, non? Bref. Je passais d'une visite en Egypte chez Cléo', puis je disais coucou aux dinosaures. Comme ça. Dans un claquement de doigts. Je t'aurais bien emmené faire un tour, mais je ne peux pas car le Tardis est du domaine du réel, et… "

Trop de questions, si peu de temps... Déjà, le réveil sonne, sans même me laisser le loisir de finir mon verre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste? J'ai la tête lourde comme après une nuit passée à picoler… et il n'est déjà plus là.


End file.
